But I Set Fire to the Rain
by Letizia Evans
Summary: Loki and Tony have started their plan and they will have someone that will help them along the way. Bucky and Steve won't know what hit them... Part 3 of "It used to be love (love that has gone cold)"


The song of this chapter is, obviously, Set Fire to The Rain by the beautiful Adele :)

* * *

Loki gasped, falling back on the bed, his body arching beautifully while Tony lunged into him hard and deep, increasing the pleasure of both. Tony looked at him with hungry eyes, reveling in the crook of his neck, the blush on his cheeks, the sheen of sweat on his chest. How Rogers was able to waste all this? Tony strengthened his hand on his hip and put his other hand on his erection, wanking him at the same time that his thrusts. Loki let out a throaty sound and came, closing around Tony that managed to thrust in only twice before in cumming in the hot interior of Loki. They fell on the bed, sweaty and satisfied.

"Let me tell you that this is the best way to create a plan..." Tony gasped, easing out with care. Loki let out a small laugh and turned to him, running a hand through his arc reactor, admiring its blue glow.

"Thank you for helping me" murmured softly, not meeting his eyes. Tony grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss then pulled away with a lopsided grin.

"Do you think I would miss the opportunity to create a little chaos? No-ooo!" Loki laughed again and leaned his forehead on his collarbone.

"I should to get ready to leave, I said I would come in the morning" Tony was reluctant to let him go, he didn't know exactly what had happened with Rogers but he didn't wanted Loki around him.

"What do you say of one in the shower?" said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Loki laughed again, looking at him with an evil glint.

"The last arriving, has put the ass" he said quickly, running out of bed.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Tony shouted, running after him.

* * *

Loki left Tony's penthouse and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the parking. His good humor was diluting as he was moving away from Tony, the hatred he felt yesterday started to flame harder, pictures of his husband and his friend returning to his mind, burning all the good feelings he once had for both of them. Loki had always suspected that there was more story of what Steve had told him, Bucky had been tense around him the first few days but then softened, Loki thought they were really friends. Perhaps they started to get along because he felt pity that his husband was fucking him and had Loki in the dark. Loki clenched fists, they must have thought he was a fool to believe everything he was told, excuses of work, projects, always believing in him because if Loki had to work late at times, why not Steve? And he had trusted Bucky too, thinking like an idiot "Oh, Steve is working with Bucky, I'm sure he will make sure he eats something," he felt so angry with himself for having ignored all the signs. The elevator door opened and Loki came out, walking towards the car that Tony had lent him. He stood suddenly when he saw the figure of Sharon Carter leaning against the hood. The blonde got up and walked towards him, staring at him with her green eyes.

"You know, right?" she asked and Loki knew that she knew what was going on between his husband and his friend for a long time.

"Your knew?" she cocked her head, looking away.

"I found out a few months ago. Passed by the office to say hello... they weren't being exactly quiet" she mused, Loki couldn't believe the nerve of these two men "What are you gonna do?"

"Take revenge" he replied instantly, Sharon looked at him a few seconds then nodded.

"I want to help" Loki was surprised but after looking at her well, he understood. Sharon Carter was a SHIELD agent of operations, she was strong, intelligent, clever, Loki had been so happy for Bucky when he paired with her. But Loki could feel it, that despite the calm outside that Sharon showed, she was deeply hurt inside, she had given them her confidence and the two men had betrayed her, just like they did to him.

"Welcome to the team" he said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Stark is inside too?" she asked and Loki nodded, Sharon passed her gaze on him and smirked.

"I should have thought about that too" she said, Loki shrugged.

"Just wanted to return a little of what he did, even if he cann't know that for now" he replied calmly, walking to the car and opening the door "You coming?" Sharon smiled and walked in beside him.

* * *

Loki came home and left the car keys on the table. Sharon and he had given a ride while he told her what he planned, she had also joined, proposing things, helping to polish further the plan. Tony had been talking to them on the phone, connected via Jarvis with the car, he approved Sharon immediately, if Loki wanted her inside, she would be inside. Steve left the kitchen at that moment and Loki never hated that bright smile as much as now.

"At last you arrive" he greeted warmly, giving him a kiss on the cheek, Loki fought the urge to clean the place and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm sorry, much to do" he excused himself, walking into the room. Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist, ignoring the way the body under him tensed.

"You want me to make you a bath and help you relax?" the blond asked gently, kissing the side of his neck. Loki quickly escaped from his arms, nauseating to think that maybe sometime he had Bucky in that same way, using the same technique on him.

"I'm tired, Steve, I just want to sleep" he said, turning away, he grabbed his pijamas and went into the bathroom. Steve stared after him, confused for a moment but decided better to let it rest, perhaps he had been working all night to fix the project he said.

* * *

The Stark Expo was one of the biggest technology events where Anthony made known the new creations of its scientists and himself, Steve knew that this exhibition was more important than the others because Loki had been working nonstop, he barely had been able to see him in the next month, and they lived together. Everyone were dressed in gala, and several of the creations had been presented, leaving everyone admired. Steve was alongside Pepper, Natasha and Bucky when the lights went out, people were confused, not knowing what was going on until a light flashed on on the stage, showing Loki coming out of the floor platform.

"People of the Stark Expo, we will introduce the most wonderful invention of the exhibition! Created by Anthony Stark himself, clap for... IRON MAN!" he cried and a metal outfit went through the roof, falling right in the center of the stage. Mambo No. 5 started playing, fireworks and dancers came out, causing surprise and admiration of those present. Pepper hit his face with his palm, he knew Tony would do that eventually. Natasha, Steve and Bucky were left with their mouth open, Tony had invented an incredibly functional robot. Loki and Sharon were standing to one side of the stage, enjoying the show. Iron Man turned to him and took his hand, making him turn around and pulling him against the metal body, making him dance to the same rhythm as the music, Loki laughed and played along, slightly biting his lip to keep from laughing again. Steve squeezed the cup in his hands unconsciously. Iron Man Loki left and took Sharon next, the blonde dropped for a moment her serious face and enjoyed flirting with the guy. Iron Man turned then, moving towards the center and every step he took, the suit was falling apart around him. Everyone screamed when they saw Tony Stark, who greeted him with a big smile. Steve frowned even more, Tony had been under the suit all the time? What the hell was he thinking to dance like that with his husband? Bucky also narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at the man.

"Did you enjoyed the surprise?" Tony shouted and everyone cheered, music kept ringing and people instantly surrounded Tony while he make his way down to join the party. Tony ignored them all and put out his arms for Loki and Sharon to take them, going down with them and going to the party where his friends were.

"Stark" Steve said, nodding stiffly "nice invention"

"I know, I just had to work a little, I'm that cool" the man said with a big smile.

"I can't believe you presented Iron Man and you haven't told me" Pepper said, frowning.

"Aww, Pepper, don't be mad, it was a small project that I was planning with Lokes and Shari here" he said looking at his two companions "We must continue our journey now. Rogers, Barnes, I need to talk to you in the red room later, I'll make sure to send someone for you" he said and left with his two companions in his arms. Bucky and Steve were shocked, not reacting. Steve didn't like it how Anthony kept Loki so close, he knew the man had been interested in his husband when he appeared and he knew that Loki hadn't been completely indifferent, Steve had thought for a moment that he would face man but after they were married, he just walked away and became good friends with all of them. He wondered if things had changed now.

"What do you think he wants to talk to us?" asked Bucky quietly, Steve shrugged and took a sip of his white wine.

* * *

Sharon had gone to prepare things in the Red Room, she had just closed the door and Tony already had Loki against the door, kissing him wetly and hard, Loki groaned lowly and shook his hips against him, tangling his hands in his hair. Tony lowered down his chin to his neck, kissing and biting. Loki allowed him for a moment before separating.

"You can't leave me any mark... we can't ruin anything now..." he gasped, Tony nodded slightly and kissed him again with more softness. Loki and he separated when they heard knocks on the door, they quickly settled and opened for Pepper, who came with the files he had asked. The three went to the Red Room, inside were Steve, Bucky, Sharon, Natasha, Clint and Bruce.

"Thank you for meeting me here, I have something to tell you" Tony said while Loki stood beside him with Pepper, both distributing the files to the people in ther. "Iron Man Project" read the front "The government is trying to take over the suit that I created and I can't allow that, for this I need confirmation of five members of SHIELD plus two scientists to ensure that Iron Man poses no danger. I chose you because I know you all.

"What should we do exactly? This information seems very complete" Bruce said, reading the file.

"We need to retest these tests, check that Iron Man can't be controlled, you and Loki are the scientists that will help me and Natasha and Sharon are the best at what they do. Rogers, Barton and Barnes are more strategy, the government relies on SHIELD and I'll be dead before handing Iron Man.

"I'm in" Clint said with simplicity, Natasha looked at him for a second then nodded, Bruce also joined.

"It looks interesting" murmured Bucky and joined, Steve was the one who was hesitating.

"You sure it poses no danger? I know you used to create weapons before..." Tony stiffened and Loki shot him an annoying look at his husband, he knows that this was an issue that was never mentioned.

"Anthony stopped creating weapons, Iron Man is completely safe, I helped him work on it" the raven-haired said, green staring at the blue and Steve almost recedes to his husband's anger, Loki almost never got angry with him but when he did... he had to fear.

"I'm sorry, sorry... I'm also in" Tony nodded sharply. The others were leaving, Loki left first talking to Sharon, Tony and Pepper. Bucky was going to leave when he noticed that Steve had stayed behind.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, frowning. Steve had his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Loki is strange... he had stayed away from me this month, he had never looked at me with such rage like just now. I... I think I'm losing him" he whispered, clenching his fists, Bucky looked away. In the time he had been with Steve, he had come to understand that the love that Steve had for him was very different from which he felt for Loki and he knew that if Steve lost one of the them, the blond wouldn't be able to endure it really.

"I think it was just exhaustion, Steve, have you seen how big is the project that he has been working on? I'm sure it's just stress, Steve, Loki will be the same" he said and wrapped his arms around him, holding him against his chest, trying to comfort him. Steve closed his eyes and sighed, he really expected it to be that.

* * *

Loki groaned and spread his legs wider, letting Tony accommodate better between them and penetrate him more deeply. They were on his desk, they had to return in a few minutes to the party but they had been unable to avoid it.

"Tony!" Loki moaned breathlessly as he came between them. Tony hid his face in his neck and he came inside. Both were out of breath and tired.

"I love working with you" Loki smirked and pulled away, giving him a sensual look over his shoulder as he dressed. Tony looked at him with hunger, they had just had sex but he still wanted more, that man would be his downfall. A few small knocks on the door distracted them, Sharon came in with a tablet in her hand and raised an eyebrow seeing their disordered state.

"Tie. Shirt" she said first towards Loki and then to Tony. She sat in Tony's chair and smiled "We have the first result" she said and the video of Bucky and Steve began to show, they were talking and then hugging, after they began to kiss slowly and left shortly afterwards.

"Perfect, now that they'll work here, it will be easier to have evidence against them" Tony said with a smile. Sharon and Loki observed each other, the time of regret had passed, they would take their revenge to the end and both men would pay them all.

Absolutely all.


End file.
